Embodiments of the present disclosure disclosed herein relate to an electronic circuit, and more particularly, relate to an electronic circuit included in a temperature sensor.
A mobile device includes various semiconductor chips. An operating temperature of the mobile device increases due to heat generated from other devices located around the mobile device, as well as heat generated by operations of the semiconductor chips. The performance of the semiconductor chips greatly decreases as the operating temperature of the mobile device increases.
The mobile device may include a temperature sensor for sensing an internal temperature. The temperature sensor detects a temperature of the mobile device and outputs a signal associated with the detected temperature. To output the signal associated with the temperature, the temperature sensor may generate a voltage and/or a current associated with the temperature. To generate the temperature-associated voltage and/or current, the temperature sensor may include electronic circuits having operation characteristics according to a temperature.
The temperature sensor of the mobile device may consume power for the purpose of detecting a temperature. Also, the temperature sensor may be disposed on a chip in the mobile device. As the size of the mobile device becomes smaller, nowadays, there is a need for a temperature sensor that consumes less power and occupies a smaller area.